No spray and no million
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: After they finished their more or less disaster at the TV-Show , the group wants to go to Rumble Juice to end the day at least somehow good. Well, but Jasmine is still angry at Logan. What can he do to make her less angry? (Takes place after 'If It Tastes Like A Brussels Sprout') Jogan One Shot! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D


**Hay guys! I know, I already wrote an One Shot for the new episode but after watching it, I got a new one! :D**

**It's my 60th story, Jogan and I really hope, that it'll be good! :D**

**Thanks for all the support with stories till here! :)**

**I hope that you'll enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I would be also happy, if you get a look at my IDDI story 'Not a big deal or is it?' :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After they finished their more or less disaster at the TV-Show , the group wants to go to Rumble Juice to end the day at least somehow good. Well, but Jasmine is still angry at Logan. What can he do to make her less angry?**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

Jasmine, Lindy, Garrett Delia and I just went out of the studio from that Barracuda reality thing or what ever it was.

It went awful but I still had a lot of fun this week, thanks to spending my time with none other than Jasmine.

Jasmine was a great best friend and I had the most awesome week in High School so far with her.

Even though, Delia was kinda annoying, as she wanted to help us with her 'tasting like feet' thing...

''So. Thanks to Logan, the thing went horribly wrong.'' Lindy stated and I looked offended at her.

Why was she in our Team again?

Oh right. Because Jasmine let her in.

''I'm sorry but I just thought that Blue would be a better color for the spray and they loved it.'' I replied.

Lindy, Garrett and Delia rolled their eyes at me and Jasmine just looked mad at me.

I kinda really did screw it up but I just wanted to make it better!

I couldn't believe, that they didn't appreciated that. I was the one, with the awesome ideas!

''You know, that an apologize doesn't really count, when you put a but after it.'' Delia stated and I groaned.

I really meant the apologize.

I also wanted to get a millionaire with that idea! Besides, it was mine and Jasmine's!

Why did Jasmine say nothing?

''Yeah and after they said, that they loved it, they vomited all over us because of your idea with the stupid blue color!'' Garrett added.

I sighed. Okay, I did a mistake but they didn't have to rub it in to my face.

Jasmine just nodded here and then, her arms crossed.

I hated it, to see her like that, especially since I really meant it.

I looked down and told the guys, ''I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to do that.''

I said it with all honesty and I saw the others expressions softening.

Lindy sighed and replied, ''I can't be angry for long at my twin.''

I looked at Garrett, Delia and Jasmine. Jasmine didn't even look at me.

Well, at the other hand I could understand, that she was the most angry.

''Me neither.'' Garrett then said after a while. ''Well, I mean I can't be angry at long at my best friend. You're not my twin.''

I chuckled and kinda rolled my eyes at him.

Delia agreed to what he said, ''I'm okay, too but you own us something.''

I nodded thankfully at them and then looked to Jasmine, who now just stared angry at me.

Lindy looked between us and then told us, '' Well, we're going to Rumble Juice now! You guys can catch up with us, when you made up!''

With that, the three more or less ran away. I sighed and walked up to Jasmine.

''Jaz-'' I started but she suddenly slapped me right across the face and started crying at me, ''Why did you do that? We could've won million of dollars and the idea was so perfect and you just- you just destroyed everything!''

I hold my burning cheek. Jasmine normally never slapped anyone.

She was angry here and there sometimes but she never did that and it damn hurt.

I didn't want to fight with the girl I l-really like.

Okay, maybe my feelings where here and then more than friendship for Jasmine, but I couldn't help it. Especially not after this week.

''Jaz, I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mean to do that! Okay, I did mean to do that but I didn't know, that it would end like this!'' I told her, trying to convince her.

Well, but she didn't really seem convinced.

''Well, but you should've known it! I had my reasons, why I didn't want to make it blue! It was perfect, the way we did it!'' She replied, angry and I saw some tears in her eyes.

I hated myself so much, right now.

''No, the way you did it, it was perfect. I just stood there, tried to act cool and do like I could also really help with something. I'm no genius like you and the spray was mostly your work. I wanted to add something from me, too and that's why I made it blue. Okay and because of the Lindy- thing a bit.'' I said to her, looking down.

That was the total truth, what I said and I really hoped that she'd believe me.

**Jasmine's POV:**

''No, the way you did it, it was perfect. I just stood there, tried to act cool and do like I could also really help with something. I'm no genius like you and the spray was mostly your work. I wanted to add something from me, too and that's why I made it blue. Okay and because of the Lindy- thing a bit.'' He said to me, looking down.

My eyes went wide at this. I didn't know, that he felt that way.

Well, but he didn't has to feel that way. I felt bad now, that I slapped him.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me with a guilty and worried expression.

''Logan that's not true. The idea of the spray was yours and you were a great help. It would've been really boring without you.'' I told him in all honesty.

Logan looked at me confused but happy.

He really was sorry and I could see that now.

Then he asked, ''You really mean that? I mean, sure it was my idea but you made most of the w-''

I cut him off, ''Yes, I really mean that. You were great and we did this together. I'm not mad anymore and I can see, that you really are sorry.''

Logan grinned and then hugged me tight.

''Thanks Jaz! I'm so glad that you forgave me! I was so worried! I didn't want to loose you as a friend and- Thank you!'' He replied and spun me around.

I chuckled and hugged him back, happily.

I also felt a lot of tingling over my body.

''Logan!'' I cried after a while, laughing. ''Let me down! I feel dizzy!''

Logan immediately stopped and let me down.

I chuckled at his worried expression and he smiled at me.

''Sorry.'' He said and I chuckled again.

He was so cute, when he was like that.

Yes, I thought that Logan was cut and you wanna know why?

Well, since he said, that we had chemistry (even though, he meant it in a different way) I kinda didn't think of him as a friend anymore.

I had a huge crush on him, to say the truth but after what he said I knew, that he didn't feel the same.

We just stood there for a while, smiling at each other.

I was glad after all, that we made up. I couldn't be mad at him for long.

''You know, no spray or no million in this world is it worth it, to loose you as a friend.'' I told him in all honesty and he had a faint blush, now.

It looked really cute and I almost blushed as well.

''Yeah, you're right.'' He replied and I grinned, nodding.

''You know, what's true, too?'' He questioned me and I shook my head , confused.

What did he mean this time? It didn't happen more, did it?

What didn't I know?

''What else is true?'' I asked him, confused and he chuckled.

What did he mean? I wanted to know!

''It's also true, that we do have chemistry and I don't mean the fourth period where I'm the guy, snoring behind you.'' He added and my eyes went wide.

Did he mean with that-? Oh my god.

I smiled and then said, ''Yeah, you're right.''

He grinned and then put his arms around my waist, while his wandered in to my hair.

Then we both leaned in and kissed.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and I sighed against Logan's lips.

The kiss was magical and I never wanted it to stop.

I finally had Logan and he felt the same way!

As we broke apart, Logan told me, ''Yep, no spray and no million could make me trade this, what we have, Jasmine and that's more than friendship for me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

My eyes went wide and I grinned wide.

I hugged him tight and replied, ''Of course I want to!''

Logan chuckled and hugged back and as we broke half apart, he kissed me again and I melted in his arms.

I wasn't rich or famous , now but it was still the best day ever.


End file.
